Leonardo's Best Friend
by Dts17
Summary: This story is mainly about Leonardo and how he gets a best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo's Best Friend

Chapter 1

In New York City, below the surface, there were five martial art fighting mutants. Four of them are turtles and one is a rat. The rat was their master and his name was Master Splinter. The four turtles were Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. They were practicing their ninjitsu skills. Leonardo was up against Raphael and so far they couldn't keep their heated argument out of the sparring session. They looked like they were trying to hurt each other. Finally after that, Leonardo shouted, " You know what, Raph, I'm out of here!" Raphael shouted, " And where do you think you're going, Leo?!" Leonardo shouted, " To get away from you!" and walked out of the dojo. Master Splinter shouted, " Leonardo, get back here my son!" Leonardo didn't listen and he went up to the surface.

Meanwhile, at the surface, a teenage girl who was 15 years old, climbed out of the window from her bedroom of her apartment and climbed up the fire escape to the roof. Once she was on the roof, she sat on the edge of the roof, dangled her feet over the side of the roof and stared out over the city. She said to herself, " The city is so beautiful at night." " I just wish that I had a friend to share this view with." Just as she said that, she saw a mutant creature jumping over the rooftops. She realized that he was coming towards her. When he landed on the rooftop that she was on, she started to freak out. Leonardo said, " It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The girl said, " You can talk?" Leonardo said, " Yes." The girl said, " Oh my god, you're a giant turtle." Leonardo said, " Yes, I am." The girl said, " Who are you?" Leonardo said, " My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." The girl said, " Nice to meet you, Leo. I'm Meghann Brissette." Leonardo said, " Nice to meet you too, Meghann." Meghann said, " So what are you doing out here?" Leonardo said, " It's long story, I had a fight with my brother and I decided to come out here and clear my head." " So what are you doing out here, Meghann?" Meghann said, " I came out here to look at the city lights." Leonardo said, " Really?" Meghann said, " Yeah." Meghann and Leonardo continued to talk to each other. They had become friends.

A few weeks later, Meghann and Leonardo were secretly hanging out together and they were having fun. They were hanging out in Meghann's bedroom talking, laughing and listening to music. Meghann turned on the song Glamorous and began dancing around her room. When she tried to get Leonardo to join in with her, he said, " I don't know, Meghann, I really can't dance." Meghann said, " Oh come on, it will be fun, Leo." " Just copy what I do." Leonardo says, " Okay." Meghann restarted the song and her and Leonardo stood in the middle of her bedroom. Meghann said, " Ready?" Leonardo said, " Yes." The music filled the room and Meghann started dancing. Leonardo copied her moves. Leonardo smiled and said, " Hey, I'm doing it." Meghann smiled and said, " Yeah. Keep going, Leo." Leonardo said, " Hey, Meghann, if I told you the secret of my family's origin, would you promise to keep it a secret between us?" Meghann said, " Yes, I promise." Leonardo told Meghann about his family's origin. He explained to her what would happen to them if she told the whole world that they existed. Meghann promised not to tell anyone about this. She said that his secret was safe with her. Leonardo said, " Oh great, I got to get home now. We'll hang out again another time, Meghann." Meghann said, " Oh, okay, Leo." " Oh and Leo, do you want to be my best friend?" Leonardo smiled and said, " Yeah, sure, Meghann." Meghann smiled and said, " Okay, see ya later, Leo, or should I say my new best friend." Leonardo smiled and said, " Yeah, see ya, Meghann, bye." Meghann said, " Bye."

When Leonardo arrived back at the lair, Raphael was standing at the door. Leonardo said, " Why are you standing at the door, Raph?" Raphael said, " Where have you been, fearless leader?" Leonardo said, " That's none of your business, Raph." and he walked away but Donatello got in front of him and said, " Are you hiding something from us, Leo?" Leonardo said, " No, I'm not." Michelangelo showed up and said, " Dude, you're clearly hiding something from us." Leonardo said, " No, I…!" Master Splinter interrupted, " Leonardo! May I speak to you my son?" Leonardo said, " Yes, sensei." The five mutants gathered in the living room. Master Splinter said, " Leonardo, is there something here that you're not telling us? Because I have noticed you leaving the lair multiple times lately." Donatello said, " Yeah, are you seeing someone?" Leonardo said, " No." Raphael said, " Then what is it, Leo? Spill it." Leonardo said, " Okay, the reason why I have been leaving the lair a lot is because I have been hanging out with my new best friend." His family gasped. Donatello said, " You have a best friend?" Leonardo says, " Yes." Master Splinter says, " Leonardo, do tell us who this person is?" Leonardo says, " Okay, her name is Meghann Brissette, she's 15 and she's a human." Donatello gasped and said, " You're best friends with a human teenage girl?!" Leonardo says, " Yes." Raphael said, " That girl is going to tell the whole world about us." Leonardo says, " No, she won't. I made her promise not to tell anyone and she agreed." Master Splinter says, " I want to meet her to make sure that she isn't a threat to us." Leonardo says, " Okay." The next day, Leonardo texted Meghann on his shell cell asking her to come over. Meghann said that she just had to take a shower and then she would be over in a few minutes. Leonardo told her where to find the turtles' lair. 15 minutes later, Meghann was standing right outside the door of the turtles' lair. Leonardo opened the door and said, " Hi, Meghann, come on in." Meghann said, " Hi, Leo, this is a nice place you got here." Leonardo says, " Thanks." Raphael walked up and said, " So, this is our fearless leader's best friend." Leonardo says, " Yes, Raph, this is Meghann." Meghann said, " Hi." " I'm Meghann." Raphael says, " Hi." The other two brothers walked up to meet Meghann. When Master Splinter showed up and met her, he realized that she could be trusted. He told Leonardo and Meghann that they could be best friends. Leonardo and Meghann celebrated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leonardo and Meghann went into Leonardo's room and turned on some music. They started dancing and laughing. They were having fun. They played around with each other for hours. Then they fell asleep on the floor right next to each other. In the morning, Meghann realized that she had spent the night at the turtles' lair. She called her mom and dad and told them that she was hanging out with her best friend. She didn't tell them that her best friend was a mutant turtle. Her parents said that it was okay and they hung up. Meghann observed the turtles' morning practice. She thought it was great. After that, Meghann and Leonardo hung out. Later that evening, they went up to the surface and started walking back to Meghann's apartment. As they were walking, the foot clan was following them. Meghann and Leonardo began to run. When more foot soldiers showed up, Meghann screamed. Meghann and Leonardo started to attack the foot soldiers. Then they were captured and taken to the foot headquarters. They were sitting on the floor side by side with their hands tied behind them. Meghann frightenly whispered to Leonardo, " Okay, I'm scared, Leo. Who are these goons and what do they want with us?" Leonardo whispers, " They're the foot clan and they're our enemies." " And that guy is their leader." " His real name is Oroku Saki but he is better known as the Shredder." Meghann frightenly whispers, " The Shredder?!" Leonardo whispers, " Yes." Shredder angrily says, " Silence, you fools!" Meghann angrily says, " What do you want with us, tin can?!" Leonardo angrily says to Meghann, " Meghann!" Meghann says to Leonardo, " What?!" Leonardo says to Meghann, " Shut up! Yelling is not going to get us out of here!" Shredder angrily says, " I said silence you two fools!" " You two shall die in my fortress!" Meghann shouted, " No way! That ain't happening!" Leonardo shouts at Meghann, " Meghann! What did I tell you about the yelling?!" Meghann shouts, " I know! That it's not going to get us out of here!" Leonardo shouts, " Exactly! Now shut up so I can think of a plan!" Shredder shouts, " You will not be thinking of anything, Leonardo!" Shredder was about to attack Leonardo when all of a sudden, Meghann somehow freed herself, jumped up from the floor and shouted, " Not so fast! You leave my best friend alone, Shredder!" Shredder shouted, " Foot ninjas, get her!" The foot ninjas charged at Meghann and were about to attack her. Meghann ducked her head when one of the foot ninjas tried to punch her in the head. Then Meghann went into a sequence of punching and kicking and she attacked the foot clan. Then one of the foot ninjas grabs her and holds a sword to her neck. Meghann screamed in terror, " Leo, help me!" Leonardo frees himself and shouts, " Let her go, Shredder!" Shredder shouted, " Never! You shall watch as your best friend dies in front of your eyes!" Leonardo shouted, " I won't let you do that!" and he attacked the foot clan to save his best friend. Once he got to Meghann, he said, " Come on, Meghann, let's get out of here!" Meghann says, " I'm right behind you, Leo!" Meghann and Leonardo tried to run out the door but it was locked. Leonardo angrily says, " Great! We're stuck in here!" Meghann says, " No we're not, watch this!" Meghann takes a few steps back, runs toward the door and kicks it. The door flew open. Leonardo looks at Meghann and says, " Wow, you got a powerful kick, Meghann!" Meghann says, " Thanks! Now come on, let's go!" and they ran out the door. Shredder shouted, " Foot ninjas, stop them!" The foot ninjas chased after Meghann and Leonardo.


End file.
